Hetalia Fanfic Meme
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: I'm a little sad... I didn't get as many good humour ideas from this as I would've liked. It's not as funny as the others I've seen. Rated M just in case.


Hetalia Fanfic Meme

Ksesesesese!

1) Canada

2) England

3) North Italy

4) Romano

5) Germany

6) Prussia

7) Holy Roman Empire

8) America

9) Sweden

10) Japan

11) Finland

12) Sealand

Question 1: Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Germany/Japan? No, but I'm sure they exist.

Question 2: Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Italy is more cute than hot. He's the pretty, sparkly, adorkable one. His brother is the hottie.

Question 3: What would happen if six got one pregnant?

If Prussia got Canada pregnant… Say hello to the town of New Prussia in Southern Ontario. These two better have a lot of maple syrup and Timmy's on hand for Canada's cravings.

Question 4: Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Yes. I don't read a lot of Nordic stories, but most of the ones I have featured Sweden prominently and were quite good. You know, except for the part where people mangle his accent so far it's barely understandable.

Question 5: Would seven and two make a good couple?

HRE/England… Under one condition. They'd make an interesting Protestant reformation pairing if someone were ever to write a fic about that. I won't; it's too serious a topic for me to tackle in stories. I only seem able to write humour.

Question 6: Four/eight or four/nine?

Romano/America or Romano/Sweden? Definitely Romano/America. Italian mafia for a good crime drama or detective story.

Question 7: What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

HRE discovers Italy and America in a relationship? Poor Holy Rome would be heartbroken. He'd probably run away and cry. Since I subscribe to the HRE=Germany theory, I believe there's also potential for this to lead to an angry/jealous/betrayed Germany.

Question 8: Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

Germany was busy with work again. Not wanting to be alone, Italy hung around in the kitchen to make pasta for when his friend was done. However, the Italian soon found himself distracted by strange noises coming from Germany's basement…

I'll let your minds take it from there.

Question 9: Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

Romano/Japan… Not many, but I think I've seen one or two.

Question 10: Suggest a title for a one/five hurt/comfort fic.

_Memories of the Ridge_ Hmmm… If I ever feel like writing a sequel to _Vimy_, that might be a good title.

Question 11: What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Italy/Finland? Christmas special with the Germanic family. The two of them are forced to accompany Germany and Sweden to a Christmas party of Germanic nations. Features a pranking Prussia, Austria's piano music, a visiting Hungary with her frying pan, Liechtenstein, mass confiscation of Switzerland's guns, and Germania as the ghost of Christmas past.

Question 12: Does anyone on your friend list read seven het? What about nine slash?

Seven het- no. Nine slash- Honestly, has Sweden ever been paired with anyone except Finland? I don't think it's possible to read a Sweden story that doesn't have some slash.

Question 13: If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

Sweden? Caramelldansen! XD Can anyone say crack fic?

Question 14: If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

England/Italy/Prussia

Warning: alcohol references, violence, partial nudity, language, possibly ideologically sensitive material… It would probably be related to the HRE/England Protestant Reformation fic mentioned in question five. Too serious for me again. Why can't I get any good, fun stuff that I can write out of this?

Question 15: What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Ummm…

America: You sunk my battleship! I'm so declaring war on you!

Germany: *sweatdrops*

Question 16: Challenge- write a drabble fic for ten/eight.

Japan/America

_Tears streamed down the Asian man's face as he looked out over the ruined city. It was the second now; the second place subjected to sudden, terrible death from above. So many people, gone in moments. Japan fell to his knees and wept._

_A shadow fell over him. Japan cradled his burning arm, trying desperately to look anywhere else. But that couldn't block out the words._

"_Do you surrender?"_

"_Hai." Japan could barely hear his own voice. The tears came too thick and fast. But the other man must have heard, because he spoke again._

"_I'm sorry you know. We used to be friends. It didn't have to be this way." But deep inside, they both knew it did._

Ow! The angst, it burns! I hate writing stuff like that… I think I'll go cry now…

Question 17: What would happen if seven walked in on two and twelve having sex?

HRE walked in on England and Sealand having sex… and then everyone had to bleach their brains. Gods above and below, cannot un-see. This is worse than the time I suggested that my friends should try to imagine Aquaman in Starfire's costume… England and Sealand, really?

Question 18: What kind of plot would you use if you wanted four to de-flower one?

Romano de-flowering Canada? Is that even possible? I mean, by the time they'd ever meet, both have had extended encounters with France (Honhonhon…) Um, maybe Canada went on a vacation to Italy and they bonded over their mutual exasperation with their younger brothers? (Canada is older! Vinland!)

Question 19: Does anyone on your friend list read seven slash?

HRE slash is pretty much cannon, so, um, yeah. With Italy, just like in the comics.

Question 20: Does anyone on your friend list read three het?

Um… no. See question nineteen.

Question 21: Does anyone on your friend list write or draw eleven?

I… I don't think so. Not yet. Although I could be mistaken… Sadly, I don't have time to keep up with _everything_ my friends write. I have studying to do.

Question 22: Would you write two/four/five?

England/Romano/Germany would be a very difficult trio to write… I don't think I'm up for that particular challenge.

Question 23: What might ten scream in a moment of great passion?

Depends which anime he's been watching recently… Possible examples could include "Believe it!", "Oroooo!", "Senpai!", "Meow!" or simply sharp, soft gasping.

Question 24: When was the last time you read a fic about five?

While filling out this meme.

Question 25: What's six's super-secret kink?

Ksesesese! The Awesome Prussia is actually a bottom! But he can't let anyone know until he's sure the relationship is serious; he has an image to maintain after all.

Question 26: Would eleven do nine? Drunk or sober?

Finland and Sweden are married. Yes, they would do each other, drunk or sober.

Question 27: If three and seven get together, who tops?

If Italy and Holy Rome get together, Holy Rome tops, because Italy is a sweet wimp while HRE is just younger Germany.

Question 28: "One and nine are in a happy relationship until nine suddenly runs off with four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with eleven and a brief unhappy affair with twelve, then follows the wise advice of five and finds true love with two." What title would you give this fic?

Canada and Sweden are in a happy relationship until Sweden suddenly runs off with Romano. Canada, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Finland and a brief unhappy affair with Sealand, then follows the wise advice of Germany and finds true love with England.

I think I would call it _Men's Hockey Final: What Happens When Canada Takes a Puck to the Head_.

Question 29: How would you feel if seven/eight was cannon?

HRE/America… Not my cup of tea. Quite frankly, I don't see how it would work, even using Germany (older HRE).

Question 30: What would twelve and one be like in a relationship?

Hilarious. They'd be able to prank anyone and sneak anywhere using the power of Canada's invisibility and Sealand's small size.

Question 31: Two and ten- crack or cannon?

England and Japan… semi-cannon.

Question 32: Is four het or slash better?

And who do you propose to do a het pairing with Romano, hmm?

Question 33: Have you ever read a fic of five and eleven?

No, I can't say I've ever read a Germany/Finland.

Question 34: Why was six afraid of seven?

HRE was afraid of Prussia because his supposed Bruder was out to steal his land (and possibly invade his vital regions), forcing him into a war with the potential to separate him from Italy forever.

Question 35: If eight was to cosplay, what would they be?

America would dress up as Superman or Captain America. If he was feeling creative he might try to do both at once.

Question 36: How many beers would one have to chug to have a go at twelve?

A lot. Canada would never make a move on Sealand if he was anywhere near his right mind.

Question 37: Would three make a good couple with six or a better couple with two?

Honestly, Italy's terrified of both Prussia and England. But I think he'd be more likely to go after Prussia.

Question 38: Six and seven have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they become distracted half way through?

Prussia and HRE going on a fishing trip? They wouldn't even last halfway before they were at war with each other!

Question 39: Pick a Disney film to represent ten and two.

Atlantis, with Japan as Kida and England as Milo.

Question 40: If three and eleven are doing S&M, who's the sadist?

Finland. Italy wouldn't hurt a fly and is used to being ordered around and beaten on by Germany. Meanwhile Finny spends all his time keeping up with Russia and former Vikings. Plus, remember the Scandinavia and the World Finland? He's scary…

Question 41: Pick a song to describe a seven/twelve fic.

HRE/Sealand… Wow… _The Time Warp_ from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Crack-tastic time travel is the only way those two would ever have that kind of relationship. I don't even have anything to use if it was adult!HRE (Germany).

Question 42: Is there any evidence for four/two?

No. Romano is afraid of England.

Question 43: How hot would seven/three be?

It's more or less cannon and HRE/Italy is not hot, it's adorable. At that stage in their lives they're too little to be anything but cute and sweet. Now when seven grows up into five with an adult Italy we have a different matter entirely…

Question 44: If seven walked in on two and eight performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

HRE would be scarred for life at seeing whatever America and England were up to.

Question 45: What's one's secret kink?

Canada gets really horny after hockey games.

Question 46: How about twelve?

…I don't think Sealand is old enough to understand the question…

Question 47: Or perhaps ten?

-_- This is Japan of which we speak. I have read enough hentai to know where this is going; have you?

Question 48: What title would you assign a one/three/five threesome?

Canada/Italy/Germany… The _Keepers of the Peace_.

Question 49: How about two/four/six?

England/Romano/Prussia… The _Abusive Older Brothers Trio_.

Question 50: Or even seven/eight/nine?

HRE/America/Sweden… _Crackfic of the Century_!

Question 51: So one has a relationship with six, but secretly wants two. Six knows this and breaks up with one to go pursue three, who's with eleven. Eleven is also with ten, however, who's cheating on eleven with eight. Eight finds out and cheats with seven, who is in turn cheating on four. One pursues two, who just broke up with five, who's now after nine. One gives up on this, and ends up with twelve, while six finally ends up with three.

So Canada has a relationship with Prussia, but secretly wants England. Prussia knows this and breaks up with Canada to go pursue Italy, who's with Finland. Finland is also with Japan, however, who's cheating on Finland with America. America finds out and cheats with Holy Roman Empire, who is in turn cheating on Romano. Canada pursues England, who just broke up with Germany, who's now after Sweden. Canada gives up on this and ends up with Sealand, while Prussia finally ends up with Italy.

Okay, what just happened?

Question 52: Title a six/seven western fic. As in cowboys, desperados and such.

Prussia/HRE _Brothers under the Sun_

Question 53: If eight/one became cannon, how would you react?

America/Canada… I would demand that Canada be on top. To argue my case, I would sing _Canada's Really Big_ and _The War of 1812_ very loudly.

Question 54: If two and nine became a couple, who would top?

Sweden; his glare-that-is-not-a-glare would send England cowering into submission.

Question 55: What if it was three and nine?

Same as above, except Italy might pass out.

Question 56: Four and nine?

Romano would last longer than Italy, but he two would be crushed by Sweden's gaze. Sweden still tops.

Question 57: Do you know anyone who reads nine slash?

Yes. Sweden calls Finland his wife in cannon; there is so much Sweden slash it's not even funny. Except it is.

Question 58: Or two het?

No, can't say I've ever met anyone prone to putting England in a het pairing.

Question 59: Write a little fic for five/nine.

Germany/Sweden

The staring had gone on for what seemed like hours, but neither stoic blond dared to yield. Bother perceived the other as a potential threat; neither was sure how to best get his thoughts across. It was a battle for the ages between two piercing sets of blue eyes.

Germany began to sweat. It wasn't often he had to look up to meet another man's gaze. But he had to keep an eye on his cousin; they had not seen each other in years and he had no idea what Sweden might do.

Meanwhile Sweden was stuck in an internal debate. He had a hard enough time speaking to his wife; how was he supposed to treat a nation known to be warlike and temperamental? Germany was much larger and stronger than the Swede's beloved Finland. Delicacy was needed here.

The tension was so thick even a knife wouldn't cut it. Italy had long since fainted and Finland was cowering behind Germania's sofa. Then, as if in some sort of silent agreement, both massive blonds nodded and spoke at the same time.

"Hi."

Question 60: Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving two/nine/seven.

England/Sweden/Holy Roman Empire

Vati Germania has just passed away. On his deathbed, he notified his family of another son, destined to someday rule the world, whom he had hidden in a far corner of the globe. Holy Rome wants desperately to meet this powerful brother and drags Sweden on a journey across Europe in search of a nation who has "Germanic blood, eyes like emeralds and a brow as thick and dark as black sheep's wool."

Question 61: Quick. Three and seven are cosplaying. What as?

Italy and Holy Rome are dressed up as cats for Belgium's festival of course.

Question 62: Have you ever seen a fanart of eleven and twelve?

Yes, I have seen art depicting Finland and Sealand together. Usually Sweden is with them.

Question 63: Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Hard to say, it's a toss-up between England and Romano.


End file.
